A Love Unheard
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Mitsuhide and Ichihime have loved each other for years, but only Ichihime has made an effort to tell him her feelings. Will Mitsuhide do the same? Or will Their love be silent forever? Oneshot. Mitsuffering? Yes indeed.


**Note: I hate Mitsuhide. I thought his character could do more, but I was disappointed. I shipped Ichihime/Mitsuhide before Caesar/Ichihime. Thus I like both pairings. **

Mitsuhide walked through the castle, making sure everything was in order. What else could he do? He was not royalty, he was a mere strategist who only sought revenge for his people. He stopped slowly and listened; Someone was singing. He followed the sound of the voice, wandering further into the castle.

When he reached the source of the sound, he stopped and hid. There was the castle's princess, standing on the balcony singing her beautiful song. She looked so peaceful and calm, always so beautiful to him. He peered from behind the wall admiring her quietly before summoning up the courage to walk out. She took notice and gently stopped singing. "Ichihime sama" She smiled at him, giving him a soft gaze, "Mitsuhide" He walked towards her and stood next to her, as the two looked out admiring the scenery. "What brings you here Mitsuhide?"

"I heard your singing"

The pink haired girl giggled, "Is that so?" Mitsuhide loved her laugh and her smile, but he could never tell her that himself. She turned to look at the scenery again, "I've missed seeing your face Mitsuhide. You're always so busy"

"It is my duty Ichihime sama"

"I am aware. But try not to overwork yourself. I worry about you"

"Forgive me.. I do not wish for you to worry.." She giggled and looked at him. The raven haired male blinked, wondering what was so funny. "In all my years of knowing you, I've never seen you smile" Mitsuhide was taken aback by the comment. Did it really bother her that much?

She placed one of her warm hands on his face and smiled. He looked at it, and then back at her. "Ichihime sama" "I do not wish to see you sad Mitsuhide.. I only want you to be happy" She got close and leaned up to kiss him. His eyes widened as her lips pressed against his. Was this really happening? He hesitated before holding her face gently in his hands. Her lips were so soft, and tasted sweet. She was all his. The kiss grew a bit more passionate as they begin to tease each other's lips slowly.

He held her closer, moving his hands from her face to her waist gently, but the kiss did not waver. He held her against one of the support beams placing gentle kisses on her neck. She squeaked, running a hand through his black hair. "Mitsuhide" Mitsuhide blinked and came back to reality. She looked at him with concern, wondering where his mind had wandered off to. He looked away feeling upset that it wasn't real. "Forgive me. I was deep in thought.." She took one of his hands in hers, nuzzling it softly with her cheek. He watched her, letting her do as she pleased. Her cheeks flushed lightly as she looked up at him with those innocent eyes of hers. He blushed lightly, hoping she wouldn't notice.

She smiled at him sweetly, enjoying his company. He smiled back, but it was filled with melancholy. The sun was beginning to set, giving the land a crimson glow. They both looked out upon the lands together once more. Mitsuhide took one of her hands in both of his gently. Ichihime blushed and looked up at him. He looked into her eyes feeling a sense of longing. He wanted to kiss her and tell her how much she meant to him, but that was not like him.

"Mitsu.. hide.." He had leaned closer, his lips inches away from her own. "Ichihime sama.." His voice was in a whisper as he pressed his lips to hers gently. Her eyes widened, trembling. A blush ran across her face, but she closed her eyes gently and accepting his gentle kiss. "I have always wanted Mitsuhide to kiss me" Their lips gently teased each other, making it passionate and sweet. They ran their hands through and over each other's hair and faces gently. He pushed her up against the beam gently, just as he had done in his own thoughts. "Ichihime sama" he kissed her neck, moving her kimono off her shoulder gently, placing more kisses against her skin. She let out a squeak letting him continue. It was too good to be true for her.

"Ichihime sama" Ichihime looked up at him blinking. Her mind had wandered off as well. She blushed and looked away, "My mind too has drifted off. Forgive me, it's been a long day" "Ah it has" There was silence between them as they both looked out at the scenery once again, it was already getting late. He looked over at her softly, "I'll walk you back to your room" "Mm arigato"

They quietly started walking back towards Ichihime's room. "Ano" He looked at her as they walked, "Hm?" "Please try and get some sleep Mitsuhide" "Ichihime sama" She smiled at him sweetly as they reached her room. It wasn't too far away from the balcony. She turned to look at him gently, "Thank you again for walking me. Even if it wasn't that far"

"It's my job to protect you"

"Mm"

There was silence between them as they looked at each other. "Well, I'm going inside now. Sleep well Mitsuhide" Mitsuhide watched her go, he couldn't let her leave yet. He held her waist from behind, resting his forehead against the back of her head. She gasped lightly, as blush going across her face.

"Mi.. Mitsuhide"

"I promise I won't let anyone harm you.."

He held her closer, feeling her relax into him gently. "I don't want to let go of her" he thought to himself. "I don't want him to let go of me" But Mitsuhide had to let go, he couldn't keep her like this forever, so he did. She turned to look at him once more, still blushing lightly. He gave her a sincere smile as they went their separate ways.

Ichihime leaned her back against the door, tears going down her face. She wanted to tell him how she really felt, even if she had tried before. She still loved him. She wiped her eyes and got changed for bed, laying down gently and trying to fall asleep.

Mitsuhide slammed his fist against the wall, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was never one to show his feelings so openly. He continued walking back to his room, knowing everyone was asleep and that no one had heard them. Their love was unheard.


End file.
